


Staying the Same

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Fic Requests [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls talking about feelings, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Since she first heard of Shiho transference, Ann couldn’t help but fear growing apart from her best friend.





	Staying the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt "comfort hug" requested by Old on Discord.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

At a first glance, things didn’t seem too different from usual: the two of them walking together on the underground mall in Shibuya, after school, talking and laughing, sometimes stopping at a store to take a look at something that caught their eyes.

But, the more you looked at it, the more the changes became apparent: the different uniforms, the way Shiho still limped a little from her right leg, the unexpected silences that would sometimes grow between them, which were quickly buried under a new wave of words and laughter.

Too many small things that, at least for Ann, seemed to grow more unbearable each second.

After Shiho changed schools, it became more difficult for them to meet. They still saw each other whenever their free times matched, but still… Going from seeing each other every day to almost weekly meetings was strange. Before, even stupid things like answering a question wrong, or being caught sleeping during class, was a reason to laugh together during lunchtime. But now, with their time shortened so much, it seemed silly — and wasteful — to talk about such small things.

“Can we stop for a minute?”

Shiho’s voice called Ann’s attention, making her look at her friend.

“Sure,” she said.

They approached a bench, sitting side by side. Shiho’s hand rested on her leg, pressing it lightly. Ann couldn’t help but notice the pained grimace that crossed her face.

“Is it hurting?” asked Ann.

“Just a little.”

“Are you sure you shouldn’t go home and rest?”

“No, it’s normal,” Shiho smiled at her. “They said I’ll feel pain from walking for quite some time.”

“Oh…”

Ann couldn’t find an answer to that. Shiho chuckled, probably to break the silence.

“I must be a boring shopping companion, having to sit down every few minutes, like an old lady.”

Shiho said that in a humorous tone, but Ann felt a sting in her chest. She forced a smile in response.

“Don’t say that. You’re doing great!”

“Well… When you say it like that, I just can’t deny it.”

Ann agreed with a low chuckle, but then, another moment of silence fell upon them. She tried to find something to say, when a brief, slightly tired sigh left Shiho’s lips.

“Ann…” she said. “You know, you’re gorgeous, and cool, and just an amazing person overall—”

The sudden change in subject caught her by surprise.

“What?”

“—But, honestly, you’re a terrible actress.”

Ann simply stared at her, unsure of what to make out of those words.

“What are you talking about, all of a sudden?” she asked.

“You know what,” said Shiho. “You’re not being yourself when you’re with me. It’s… weird. It’s like I’m walking around with a fake Ann, who’s trying way too hard to look like the real one.”

Ann was more than used to Shiho's bluntness, but her words still felt like a slap on her face. She lowered her eyes, pressing her lips together.

“Is that so?” she asked in a low tone.

Shiho leaned in her direction, lowering her voice.

“So, what’s the matter?” she asked. “Is it me, or something else?”

“I… Shiho…”

“Don’t ‘Shiho’ me.” Her tone was calm, but firm. “Can’t we stop hiding things? You’re my best friend… We should be able to be honest with each other. I’ve made this mistake once, and I won’t let it happen again.”

Those words made a shiver go down her spine. She was right: if at least they had been more open about their own problems before…

Ann took a deep breath.

“Do you think we’re growing apart?”

Shiho didn’t answer immediately, looking at her. Ann proceeded.

“We used to have all this time for us, so much that I never gave it the value it deserved. And now…”

She stopped talking, embracing her own body, unable to find the right words.

“I’m sorry…” said Shiho.

“No, you shouldn’t be sorry!” she quickly responded. “It’s not your fault! It’s just… I’m scared this will make things change.”

“I know,” muttered Shiho. “I don’t want things to change either, but, at the same time, it’s like they already did.”

Ann agreed with a small nod. Shiho looked at her through the corner of her eyes, and, after what seemed to be a moment of hesitation, reached for her hands, grabbing them.

“But the two of us won’t change, right?” she said. “We won’t let it happen, no matter what!”

Her fierce, determined tone drew a smile from Ann.

“No way!” she answered in a similar tone. “That’s what you get for becoming my friend. Even after school is over, you’re never getting rid of me.”

Shiho’s face brightened, and Ann felt like her heart was flying. It had been a long time since she last had seen such a genuine smile on her face — way too long. Not only that, but she was also glad Shiho felt the same way about their friendship.

“No need to worry, then,” said Shiho. “I won’t let you get away from me either.”

“It’s a deal!” Ann laughed briefly, then took a deep, relieved breath. “I really feel better after talking about it…”

“See?”

But the smile on Shiho’s face slowly faded, giving place to a slightly nervous expression.

“To be honest, I have something to say too,” she said.

“What is it?”

It took Shiho a few seconds to answer, and her hesitation worried Ann.

“I won’t be able to play again,” she finally said. “My leg is healing faster than expected, but the doctor said I shouldn’t push it. Any unnecessary effort may damage it permanently.”

Ann should have expected something like that, given how much effort it took for Shiho to even be able to walk again, but hearing her say it was still a shock.

“I… didn’t know,” she said. “Shiho, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright,” said Shiho. “It’s not like a had a future on volleyball, anyway. And, at this point, I should just be happy that I’m free from the clutches.”

Ann didn’t answer. She knew that, despite her optimistic attitude, hearing that had certainly hurt Shiho. Her memories of the volleyball team could be far from happy, but she still liked to play. As she thought about it, Ann felt tears forming in her eyes, that lingering feeling of guilt growing once again.

“I’m sorry…” she repeated. “You shouldn’t have to go through all this. I should have helped you some—”

“Stop it, Ann.”

Shiho placed her hands on Ann’s shoulders, facing her.

“It’s thanks to you that I’m able to keep going,” she said. “I could never thank you enough for being with me.”

“But you’re going through so much, and I’m here, complaining about stupid things.”

“They’re not stupid.” She made a pause, lowering her voice. “I miss you too.”

Shiho moved a little closer to Ann, arms gently closing around her body, and Ann rested the forehead on her shoulder. They didn’t say anything, simply enjoying the comforting warmth of a hug that lasted for longer than it probably should. Ann couldn’t say she cared — to be honest, she didn’t want it to end.

“Never leave my side,” she heard Shiho’s low voice close to her ear.

Ann tightened her embrace.

“I won’t.”

Shiho moved away, looking at Ann’s face. With a small, affectionate smile, she dried her tears with the tips of her fingers. Ann simply smiled back, closing her eyes. Their foreheads touched lightly, in a gesture that — she felt — had a deeper meaning for both of them.

But, for the moment, she didn’t question it.

Right then, being together was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ♥


End file.
